


The Raven of G-Block

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: Death, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Male-Female Friendship, Physical Abuse, Romance, Secret Relationship, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genkaku's old friend (lover) was infected & had become a Deadman. She went to Deadman Wonderland knowing he had been put there, offering herself to Tamaki he had given her a choice.</p><p>A. Be a prisoner </p><p>or</p><p>B. Be an Undertaker</p><p>Now inside the twisted "amusement park" will Jace change her mind, & fight alongside the other Deadmen in Scar Chain, or merely fall in line along side her twisted excuse of a boyfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capture the Bird

**Chapter 1** : _Capture the Bird_

The lanky redhead walked into the white room, closing the metal doors loudly behind him. Being one of only two Undertakers left- wait? Genkaku's grey eyes flickered to the sleeping mass laying on the couch, a book falling from their limp hand. The hand was small with slim fingers, a girl's hand.

"Who's that?" Genkaku asked as Hibana entered from one of the back rooms. The seven year old looked with wide eyes at the sleeping mass, vexed by their unannounced presence as well.

"I don't know." She shrugged, "Maybe a new Undertaker? How unladylike she's sleeping, her shirt is riding up!" Hibana said loudly. The person on the couch stirred, sitting up quickly, her eyes a deep brown.

"Oops, sorry, didn't know you guys were here." She said hastily standing while fixing her clothes. Genkaku studied her, she had high cheekbones, a round nose, & big saucer eyes. Her brown hair was shaved on both sides, but there was a strip left down the middle that reached to her shoulder, & covered the left side of her face. "I'm Jace 'Raven' Knight, a Deadman-Undertaker at your service." She bowed.

"Uh, guess you were right." Genkaku said, "I'm Genkaku Azuma, or you can call me Uber Monk- no, just call me Uber Monk." He said with a smirk. Jace felt her head throb in agitation already.

"I think I'll call you Genkaku, I like that name better." Jace replied with an innocent smile. "And who is this little lady right here?" She asked looking down at the blonde girl.

Hibana smiled, "I'm Hibana or Punishment, nice to meet you." Jace shook her hand before standing up.

"Now that introductions are out of the way... Do you guys know where the showers are at? I had a match in Carnival Corpse today, & ugh, Senji put up a good fight." Jace concluded her point by stretching, & popping her shoulders.

Genkaku smirked, "Yea, I'll show you where they're at. Hibana, can you hold down the fort?" He asked slyly. Hibana nodded & skipped off to the couch.

 

* * *

 

Jace threaded her long fingers through ruby red hair, tugging at the soft strands lightly to coax out a few soft moans from her partner.

"Why are you here?" Genkaku breathed against her neck, tongue tracing a visible vein.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jace leaned away, looking the older man in his eyes. "It's shit out there, I wanted to be with you." She said quietly, brown eyes saddened.

"Hey..." he whispered, raising her chin with a finger, "I'm not mad. It's just... This place is not meant for a girl like you, you're fifteen, you have a life to live." Genkaku said as he leaned forward, pressing his lips softly to hers.

Jace cracked a smile, "Genkaku, I'm no longer the girl you're speaking of. That world- out there, chewed me up & spit me out like poison... I've been tainted." Jace said quietly, tears building up. "Tainted." Genkaku felt the anger build up in him, he knew there was nothing else he could do.

"I'm sorry..." _Only she can do this to me..._ Genkaku thought, _Make me weak... Make me human_. Jace smiled small at him, wiping away her tears.

"It's okay, it was never your fault. I just missed you, & being a Deadman, I offered myself up to Tamaki, & he granted me the choice of prisoner, or Undertaker." Jace explained before kissing Genkaku harshly. She poured her feelings out through the kiss & hoped Genkaku would return them. He curled his arms around her waist, bring her closer to him. Genkaku nipped at her lower lip, capturing it between his teeth, & tugging gently. Jace moaned quietly, a slipped her hands under his robe, slowly peeling it off his lean frame.

 

* * *

 

Jace curled closer to Genkaku, resting her head on his chest & listening to his strong heartbeat. Genkaku took a drag of his freshly lite cigarette, peering down at the broken girl before him. He had sworn to protect her; he lied.

"I'm glad I came here." She whispered quietly. Blinked back the tears of past memories. Genkaku released the smoke, & draped his arms around her, rubbing her back soothingly before speaking;

"I am too. You're mine now, I've captured you & taken you as mine." He stated waiting for her to argue.

"I'm not anyone's." Genkaku chuckled & pulled her on top of him, knowing those words all too well. He smiled up at her, & kissed her softly.

"I know."


	2. Someone New?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace gets to know someone new, & learns of Genkaku's rivalry with them.

**Chapter 2** : _Someone New?_

Jace smiled at Genkaku as the doors opened to all of Deadman Wonderland.

"Here yah go kitty, your new playground." He said with a crazed smile, the hand on her shoulder giving a light squeeze.

Jace's eyes widened, "I... I can go out? Alone?" She asked turning her attention to her boyfriend. Genkaku leaned down into her space, nodding slowly before releasing her & walking away.

"That's right my kitty, anywhere, there's no limits for us Undertakers." Genkaku said over his shoulder, "Just don't go around causing trouble, Kay?" Jace nodded as he turned the corner.

Jace sighed, "I can do this." She mumbled as she tried reading the map of the G-Ward.

 

* * *

 

Jace kept her nose in the map, unaware of the person around the corner. She fell back on her rear, hissing in pain.

"Oh my, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't see you." The voice said calmly. Jace blinked, finding a frail looking man crouching besides her. "I'm Nagi, Nagi Kengamine." He said smiling friendly.

Jace smiled back small, "I'm Jace Knight. People call me Raven occasionally." She shrugged & Nagi pulled her up with an offered hand. Jace dusted herself off as Nagi picked up her map.

"Mm, how'd you get this? A map of the whole facility?" Nagi asked before rolling it up & handing it to her.

"Oh, I'm an Deadman-Undertaker. I suppose you're a Deadman? Owl, right?" Jace asked seeing the shock on Nagi's face. "Trust me, killing isn't my best skill. I came here for my love."

Nagi calmed down quite quickly, "And who would that be? A Deadman?" He asked.

Jace shook her head, "Nope, Azuma Genkaku." Nagi felt the air being sucked out his lungs. "Uh, is- is something wrong Nagi?!" She asked worried as he clutched at his chest.

"Yes, Genkaku... He, he killed my wife & unborn child..." Jace gasped quietly. She didn't know what to do, to hear her beloved would do such a thing made her resent him, but love him all the same. _That sadistic bastard, bet he fucked her corpse afterwards._ Jace shook her head at the disgusting, yet so arousing thoughts. Jace looked at the man before wrapping her arms around him, hugging him tightly as he cried softly into her shirt.

"I'm sorry, I'd never could picture him doing that..." she said rubbing his back. _Yea you can, you're sick. Just. Like. Him._ His sobs racking his frame, "Listen, you may not know me well, but, I'd be happy to be your friend,  & help you anyway I can possible." She said smiling warmly at Nagi. Nagi smiled back, a hope blooming in his eyes & heart.

 

* * *

 

Nagi walked alongside Jace, showing her where everything was at. They turned the corner, Nagi's smile falling from his face, & Jace's widening.

"Jace, kitten, what are you doing with this filth?" Genkaku asked, grey eyes narrowing at the Deadman male. Jace glanced to Nagi who was already looking at her, a look of caution & a bit of anger in his eyes.

"Oh! This is my new friend, Nagi! Nagi, this is Genkaku my-"

 _"Boyfriend."_ Genkaku grit out as he walked towards them. His calm posture not distracting neither Nagi nor Jace from the anger in his tone, "I'm her boyfriend." He stated  & yanked Jace into him. She squeaked & noticed Nagi twitch, as if he was going to reach out, & pull her back.

"Uh, Genkaku, what are you doing here? I thought Tamaki had a job for you?" Jace asked curiously, glancing nervously to Nagi.

"He did. It just so happened to be finding you." Genkaku said, eyes never straying far from Nagi.

"Me? Why?" Jace asked curiously, finally pulling his attention from the Deadman. Genkaku shrugged.

"He said something about Carnival Corpse, & Woodpecker. Yah know, that new bird on the block." Genkaku said. Jace remembered reading about Woodpecker, he was new to DW just like her.

"Really?" Jace questioned quietly, "He probably wants to pit me against the kid." She concluded aloud.

Genkaku nodded, "Probably. I think it's best we get goin' wouldn't want to disappoint, right?" Jace nodded, giving Nagi a soft looking before quickly catching up to the Uber Monk.

Nagi shook his head, "Be careful kid." He sighed & began walking back to Scar Chain's headquarters.


	3. Woodpecker Vs. The Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace loses control & Genkaku is loving her new side.

**Chapter 3** : _Woodpecker Vs. The Raven_

"You got this babe. I know you do." Genkaku whispered in Jace's ear. She looked frightened to him, saucer eyes bigger than even he thought possible.

"I can't Genkaku!" She said, "I've never actually fought! Shit, I don't even know what the hell my Branch of Sin is yet?!" Jace said panicked. Genkaku's eyes widened a fraction & the pleased look on his face wavered.

"... I can't do anything now. You should've told me sooner!" He said as the gates closed around her. "I'm sorry! You- you just have to show Tamaki what you can do! There's no penalty game after this fight, I promise you." Genkaku yelled as the cage was raised. Jace turned around, covering her eyes with an arm at the bright lights. The cage door opened & she walked out, looking around the huge bird cage, & the giant announcer bird hanging at the top of said cage.

 _"Ladies & gentlemen, tonight's match is special! These two birds are new to Deadman Wonderland, you've all met Woodpecker on one occasion, but now, it's time for you to meet The Raven!"_ Jace walked out to the center, finding a young boy, smaller than her standing across from her.

"Hey, you're new right?" Woodpecker asked. Jace nodded swiftly as the announcer told them to start, "I'm Ganta Igarashi!" The brunette boy stated.

Jace's eye twitched, "I'm Ja- no, I'm _The Raven_." She felt her second personality surface. The one she tried keeping inside, the impulsive, rude, obnoxious, crazed one. She chuckled  & removed a razor from her back pocket, slicing deeply into the skin of both her wrists. Blood poured down her fingertips, forming into claws.

"Hey! I'm not trying to fight you!" Ganta yelled but Jace was too far gone.

Jace's eyes snapped up to him, hair falling in her face, "Raven's Talons!" She screeched. It stunning Ganta & causing him to cover his ears, she lunged forward, slashing at his chest, & arms with deadly precision. Ganta hissed out & fell back, Jace landing seamlessly behind him, talons clicking against the floor of the arena. Ganta stood on shaky legs, still wishing to bargain with the teen girl.

 _"If Woodpecker doesn't start fighting soon it'll be lights out for him!"_ Ganta blinked, realizing fighting was the only way. He bit his finger, summoning forth his power to make a ball if blood, Ganta looked up at the girl as she readied to charge. He aimed  & fired as she sprinted at him, Jace yelled, jumping skywards performing backflip, & slicing cleanly through his blood. The crowd & Ganta gasped.

"Bring it you little shit!" Jace taunted. "Fuck with me & my boyfriend will kill you, & skull fuck your corpse!" She laughed manically before sprinting at him once more, aiming directly for his face. Jace cut his cheek, missing his eyes by a fraction of an inch. Jace stood behind him, twisting around to deliver a crushing blow to his side with a closed fist. Ganta fell to the floor, wheezing as he tried catching his breath. Ganta didn't remember blacking out.

Jace laughed, "Sleep tight! Hopefully my boy didn't see that, otherwise you'll get be getting ripped by his cock! Peace out cunt!" Jace gave the unconscious boy a wave before running out the cage.

 

* * *

 

Genkaku shoved Jace harshly against the wall of his room, kissing her neck with a bruising force she was sure to leave marks.

He pulled back, "Your mouth out there was filthy." Genkaku purred against her ear as she whined for his touch. "Don't worry kitten, you pleased our boss tonight, & turned me on with all that rage." He said quickly shoving her soaked panties to the side, he slipped a thin, slender finger into her moist cavern. Jace moaned loudly, hiding her face in his shoulder as she pawed helplessly at his robes. Begging quietly for their removal. Genkaku shed his clothing quickly & went back to toying with her sex, sliding two fingers in & out quickly, & using his thumb to apply a delicious pressure to her pink pearl nestled between her folds.

"Fuck, Genkaku, please..." she mewled, fingers gripping weakly on his upper arm as she planted open mouthed kisses to his clavicle. Genkaku sighed but complied to his girl's wishes, lining himself up with her opening before sliding in with brutal force. Jace screamed in pleasure & clung to Genkaku, clawing at his back as he thrusted harshly into her small form, knowing she could handle his roughness. Jace moaned, throwing her head back as she rolled her hips against his, biting her lip until she bled.

"You like that slut? Like when I fuck you like an animal?" Jace merely nodded & arched against him, Genkaku swooped down, taking a nipple between his teeth & nibbling on it. Jace groaned, fingers tugging cruelly ay his hair. Both came with a loud, inaudible shout of the others name.

"Genkaku..." Jace whispered tiredly as she pressed her head to his. Genkaku looked at her with dark eyes, panting quietly.

"I know." He mumbled back, kissing her deeply, hand cupping the side of her face. "I've always known, & I love you too." He said softly, kissing her slowly one more time before carrying her to their bed.


End file.
